In recent years, a film forming method called, “cold spray method”, has been known. A cold spray method is a method of: jetting out powder of a metallic material in a state where the metallic material is at its melting point or softening point or lower, together with inert gas, such as helium, argon, or nitrogen, from a nozzle; causing the powder kept in its solid state to collide with a substrate to be subjected to film formation; and forming a film on a surface of the substrate (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the cold spray method, differently from a thermal spraying method (for example, see Patent Literature 2) of melting powder of a material and spraying the powder onto a substrate, film formation is performed at comparatively low temperature. Therefore, by the cold spray method, an influence of thermal stress is able to be alleviated and a metallic film with no phase transformation and suppressed oxidation is able to be obtained. In particular, if the material to be the substrate and film is metallic, when the powder of the metallic material collides with the substrate (or the film that has been formed first), since plastic deformation occurs between the powder and substrate to provide anchor effect, the oxide films are mutually destroyed, and metallic bonding is generated between the newly formed surfaces, a layered body having high adhesive strength is able to be obtained.